Kokoro no Kiseki
by shushan
Summary: Aren is one of the Wielders. Granted, she's never been trained and thus does not know of her legacy, but perhaps with the help of the other four, she'll learn and eventually help them on their quest to find the Heart...preferably before the Noah do.
1. Bad Start?

Aren turned around and shivered—she could have sworn eyes were on her! How had she gotten to this mess?! Aren was lost outside in a hidden, unpopulated alley in the middle of winter with only a thin black silk shirt and equally thin blue jeans on. Rubbing her pale, skinny arms in a vain attempt at getting warmth into them, she exhaled a cloud of mist into the cold, unforgiving air of this snowy city.

Now that she was thought about it, how DID she get herself into this possibly fatal scenario? Aren was DEFINITIELY sure that she was NOT on a suicide mission—so why did she go out during a blizzard in a quiet city in which all the inhabitants knew that they should never go out in a blizzard?! Not only that, but even though she always tried to deny it, her sense of direction was TERRIBLE. She couldn't find her way out of a paper bag if she had tried! Aren pondered about her stupidity then decided another pressing question should be answered first—what could have driven her to this lonely alley?

The pretty albino girl racked her head for ideas, squeezing her incarnadine eyes shut. Momentarily forgetting her dilemma, she carelessly sat down in the freezing white snow, immediately melting the snow with her body heat and soaking the seat of her sapphire blue jeans. However, she didn't mind. Aren was too busy searching her mind to notice it.

_Hmmm…why am I here…??? _Aren mused, forgetting the below zero temperature. She brushed back her flowing white hair carelessly then looked down at the beautiful black butterfly symbol embroidered on her woefully thin shirt. Ahhh, she remembered now. The black and purple butterfly meant she was a student of the Black Order, which was NOT a cult, but a college for geniuses. However, because Aren did not want to spend too much money by renting an apartment off campus, she had decided to room with another student, who was, like all other females' roommates, a guy. (The dean of the Black Order thought that male-female bonds were healthy, and promoted friendship between the opposite sex and not just temporary boyfriend/girlfriend relationships. However, there was still a camera in the living room of each dorm room that also picked up sounds.)

She winced, thinking about her roommate. Although all students who roomed on campus were paired into male-female roommates, Aren believed she had been given the short end of the straw. Yuu was the arrogant youngest son of the wealthy Kanda family, who were also billionaires from their extremely successful company, the Invocation (a company that turned out trillions of objects that were programmed with the best technology in the continent). It was Yuu's fault she was stuck outside, lost, cold, hungry, unhappy, and oh, did she mention HUNGRY.

"Get some groceries. You're definitely not going to make it with this little food," Yuu had scoffed, tying his long midnight blue hair up into a ponytail while surveying her refrigerator (without asking, as usual). "The nearest grocery store is only a block away. Even a fool with no sense of direction can get there and back in fifteen minutes." He sneered at her as he said this, tone somehow sarcastic and amused at the same time. Falling for the bait, Aren had angrily screamed out, her normally pale face flushed with frustration.

"I AM NOT A FOOL WITHOUT ANY SENSE OF DIRECTION!" Aren protested furiously. Yuu merely arched his eyebrow.

"Did I say you were?" he mocked, his lips twitching as he fought to suppress a laugh. Aren's eyes widened to the size of emperor butterflies, her eyes flashing red, as if filled with blood. She narrowed them a second later, until the only things that could be seen were small, flinty red slits of eyes. Fury had clouded her brain, so she stomped out with only what she was wearing and her wallet.

"You JERK!!" Aren shrieked behind her as she stalked to the door then made an extremely rude hand gesture at her greatly amused roommate, who only stretched out on the black velvet armchair he owned on his side of the room, inspecting the embroidered black butterfly on his thick university sweater. Little did she know, but the moment her steps had stopped echoing down the stone hallways of the Black Order, Yuu had burst into laughter, dropping heavily to his knees from his comfortable seat on the rich velvet armchair to the equally comfortable and fluffy rug.

After the argument, Aren had stomped out off her dorm hall, out of the castle that was the Black Order, past the gates that were patrolled every hour, every minute of the day against intruders, and into the lonely streets of England. She had been going for quite a while when she finally realized that she had been meandering for, well, quite a while. Hadn't Yuu pointed out that it was only about fifteen minutes away? Aren had gritted her teeth at the thought of her haughty roommate. Enraged yet again, Aren had drawn a deep breath, only to begin running faster with more resolve. However, before long, she finally admitted that she was hopelessly lost to herself.

Bringing her mind back to the present, Aren groaned inwardly. It was entirely that idiotic, pompous boy's fault! She refused to neither call him a man nor take any responsibility whatsoever. Mentally sighing, she decided to stop thinking about it for the moment. Aren opened her eyes—wait, why was it so dark?!! Aren concentrated, "looking" for presences and thoughts around her through her left eye, which had a slightly star-shaped pupil—it was a special skill she had been born with then later practiced and developed. The only things she could feel, or "see" rather, were the cold, slow pulsing of plants during winter and the almost nonexistent presence of animals in hibernation—no malignant thoughts or people, meaning she was definitely not being kidnapped.

Aren smiled, realizing her eyelids were probably stuck a bit because of the cold then clenched her hands into fists to wipe her eyes and raised her arms—only to find out that her arms and hands weren't moving, either!! Aren tried to move her face then realized she had not smiled at all before because even her face refused to move, muscles frozen due to the constant snow and chill. Aren began panicking, knowing that she had sat in the snow with too thin clothing for much too long. She could die by hypothermia this way! Trapped in the darkness, she wanted to scream until her throat was raw, just to escape from the fingers of the black void that were claiming her sight, her touch, all movement possible—she was definitely scared. No, she was terrified. Nauseous, Aren summed up all her will, and tried to move just one little finger, to no effect.

Roaring mentally, Aren determinedly threw all the power she had left into moving just her index finger. She repeatedly tried to escape the frigid bonds of snow that were paralyzing her body to no avail. Slowly, her energy sapped out, and Aren felt herself slipping away into the darkness that had claimed her limbs, speech, and eyesight. Faintly, she heard the crunch of shoes under boots and felt a mildly triumphant presence before she blacked out.

Yuu smirked at the idiot that was hunched up below him, her long white hair trailing on the floor and growing crystals of ice as he watched. He waited there, sure that she had felt his presence—after all, the Black Order only accepted "special" students. Besides, Yuu's gift was to know others' gifts, and he knew Aren could sense living things (though through what medium, he couldn't tell) and, to a more general point, their intents, or rather the feelings behind the intents. Yuu tapped his black, fur-lined boots, causing a steady tempo of crunching noises made by the snow. He crossed his arms over his puffy blue chest. Unlike the Unthinking Nitwit (a.k.a. Aren), he had come prepared with a waterproof thick sapphire jacket that was lined with cotton and stuffed with various warm, expensive things like goose down.

Yuu "tsk"-ed impatiently. He hated waiting for anything, even for his parents to get in the car during those stupid "family picnic" days that were "nice" because those kinds of trips let their family "bond". Using the very tip of his boots, he poked Aren extremely roughly on the side of her ribs, balancing on one foot to do so.

"Tiny girl with no sense of direction, it is now time for you to go home so I can laugh at your failure." Yuu snickered. "I know that you know I'm here." Yuu frowned when he didn't receive an immediate insult back. Normally, the word "tiny" set her off like a bomb, even though five foot six inches wasn't that short a height. Combined with her other least favorite phrase, "no sense of direction", and the reminder of a lost challenge, or rather, her own pig-headedness, it was a deadly combination guaranteed to catch her attention FAST. However, this time, minutes ticked by with no biting retort, a punch, or even an angry red glare. Yuu blinked his midnight blue eyes, which were almost as blue-black as his long, flowing hair that grew several inches below his shoulders (currently tied up into a high ponytail with a satin ribbon).

"Oi! You! Shortie!" he called, crouching down and balancing on the balls of his feet. His previous smirk had been wiped off his face long ago, and was now replaced with black eyebrows pulled down into a worried expression. Grasping the fact that Aren wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Yuu gently pulled up her chin with his azure blue gloved hand to lift her face up to his face since his face was still above hers when they were crouching down. The cold wind was still whipping around both their slender bodies as Yuu realized that Aren's body was so cold, her muscles had locked up and were almost impossible to move. Yuu frowned even more, if that was possible, then gently massaged her neck just enough for her muscles to loosen, lifting her face up as soon as possible.

Yuu gaped, mouth wide open like a surprised comic book character's. Aren's lips were normally beautiful, lush, full, and pale pink. Now, they were chapped, thin, and getting bluer every second that passed by. Yuu brushed his straight-cut bangs out of his eyes then blinked once, twice, three times, in shock, all in less than a second. Sighing, he returned to his senses then pushed his cheek against Aren's to compare their skin temperatures by direct contact. Immediately, Yuu leapt back, narrowly avoiding falling ungracefully onto his behind. Aren was almost literally freezing cold!!! The young woman felt like she had been lying in a tub of ice water (which was similar to sitting for hours outside during a blizzard wearing only extremely thin clothes). Yuu took a closer look at her skin, noticing that her face was even whiter than her usual pale complexion.

Yuu hissed a cuss word under his breath then yanked his arms out of the sleeves of his puffy dark blue jacket, revealing the thick black school sweater with the embroidered butterfly he had been wearing before underneath; he took his blue jacket and wrapped it around Aren's cold, unmoving body then zipped it up, hastily securing it in its place by pulling her arms through his sleeves. Slowly as to not accidentally harm her, he maneuvered his right arm under Aren's bent knees and his left arm around her hunched, icy shoulders. Effortlessly, Yuu, with a smile so miniscule it was almost impossible to notice directed at his unfortunate, directionally-challenged roommate, picked up the unconscious female bridal style and began the short trek back to their shared dorm room.

Aren opened her eyes so slowly that it seemed she was intentionally doing it, only to have her vision blur due to her prolonged "nap". Shutting her eyelids over her crimson irises, she began to fade back into oblivion before she realized it was warm, and there was something even warmer directly to the right of her body. Unconsciously, she rolled around to reach for the warmth and wrapped her thin arms around it, drawing as much of her body up to it as quickly and closely as she could with her dazed state of mind. Aren inhaled, only for her nostrils to be invaded with the sweetest, most potent lavender smell she had ever had the GREAT pleasure to sniff.

This made Aren move herself directly on top of the warmth to get better access to it and bury her fair nose into this mind-bending aroma. She breathed in, then out as her now normal full pink lips curled up in a pleased smile. Not only was this smell wonderful, but something soft like feathers brushed her face as she was crushing herself to this somewhat hard source of heat, fragrance, comfort. Aren wondered if she was in heaven, then realized that she actually wasn't hugging something rock-hard. This pleased Aren even more, when she realized that it felt like…flesh…? And well-muscled flesh too…

"Tsk." An all-too-familiar voice tore out of her mental paradise, and Aren's eyelids fluttered open. She couldn't see anything but a deep, beautiful sapphire pillow so that were so blue, they were almost as black as her own. Aren was lying on her stomach on a bed, with her face quite near the sheets. However, that neither explained where she was nor why her face was still a little _above _the bed, when she was suddenly given the reason.

"Get off me, I can't breathe," stated a calm voice. Aren couldn't believe it! It sounded a little like…YUU?!! "While you're getting off, please untangle your arms from my neck, I may die of asphyxiation, and kindly do not _sniff _me anymore. I am quite sure you're not a dog." Aren flushed bright ruby red, making her skin almost as red as her scarlet irises. She closed her eyes then pushed herself directly up a big, so that she looked like she was doing a push-up, but with her legs spread out a bit. She prayed to herself. _Please don't let it be Yuu, please let that voice be a figment of my imagination, even a sign of insanity, but DON'TLETITBEYUU!!!"_

Aren peeked out from under her white eyelashes, only for her rose eyes to be met with two liquid pools of eyes so dark blue, they were almost black. She looked down, and realized they were on a bed and that they were in a very…compromising…position.

"YUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY BED?!" Aren screamed, flushing once again into a bright lobster red. She immediately extracted her arms from around his neck and rolled off him, crossing her left arm over her buxom chest and her right over her waist. "IF YOU DID ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE TO ME, I'LL—"

"What, get lost, almost freeze to death, be taken care of by me, then scream after I take care of you again?" Yuu retorted. I gaped. The cold, arrogant YUU went to search for me after he made me go out in the first place? HE was my savior from the snow, cold, and death?! "Besides, this is my bed. Can't you tell since my smell, which you probably know oh-so-well now that you've inhaled it so much, is rubbed all over this bed? Not only that, but although I have no idea what color your bed sheets and pillows are, mine are blue. Also, you're lucky we still have two more days until school officially starts, because you were out for three days. In my bed, taking up my room, drinking the soup I made you, albeit the fact it may have been done unconsciously." Yuu stated bluntly, devoid of emotions.

Aren stuttered out an apology, blushing to the roots of her snow white hair, while Yuu, always the gentleman, even to a directionless, common-sense lacking short albino girl like her, hid his laughter behind a well-executed combination of a cough, sweeping his long (now undone) hair over his shoulder, and the emotionless face he had been practicing so long on his father's associates and business partners. Aren stared at his hair somewhat wishfully, realizing it had been the feathery feelings in her "paradise".

"Anyways, whose bed are we in?" Aren asked, sincerely curious. Yuu snorted slightly in disbelief.

"Have you already forgotten, you silly guppy-brain? I just told you, this is my bed." Pink started to form in Aren's cheeks as she inquired with a somewhat strained voice why in the world she was in his bed and not her own. Yuu swung his feet over the edge of the king-sized bed draped with regal looking blue drapes the same color as everything else that seemed to be related to him—his sheets, eyes, even his hair.

Coolly, he replied, "I don't know why you seem like you've got amnesia, but in case you don't remember, our rooms have locks on them, and yours was locked. We only share dorm rooms, remember?" Aren nodded stiffly, a little miffed that Yuu seemed to be treating her like a slow, dim-witted child just because she wasn't quite over the shock of the cold (or so Aren told herself in her mind). Yuu smirked at her then whipped off his shirt so fast, Aren saw neither his body being exposed nor the shirt flying at her until the plain, baggy white T-shirt that Yuu used as a nightshirt hit her on the face, effectively blocking her vision.

With that, Yuu called out, his voice getting a bit softer yet a bit more echoic each second due to the small distance beginning to stretch between the two, "I'm going to take a shower now, so do me a favor and leave while you still have your dignity." Using her left eye to check, Aren watched his pulsing light signifying his life drift away from the bed, off the black carpet Yuu's bed was on, on to the stone floor, then into the bathroom to turn on the hot water.

Aren threw down his (sweet-smelling) shirt onto the floor while sticking out her tongue immaturely. She scampered out, knowing Yuu would never play it down—he was going to ask everything from her just because he saved her life. (Aren wasn't really thinking about how important her life was at the moment, she was more focused on how much more humiliation Yuu would lay on her now.) Aren thought to herself, _This year at __the Black Order__ is going to be one hell of a year_.


	2. An Awkward Situation

**Author's Note:**

shushan: haha, hey all :O I decided not to make this a one-shot after all…nice people told me that they would enjoy it. thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, means a lot to me. like a LOT xD trying to think if sex would ruin my story…but yeah, on with the story 3

oh and oops I forgot to put this buuuuut

**Disclaimer…?!: **D-man not mine! Nayner!! If it was…I'd die of happiness. I wish I could write/draw that wellll~~~

Also, this has NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with vocaloids. I simply wanted to name this story Miracle of the Heart or Heart's Miracle due to reasons that will be revealed later. Thanks to **eniarol** for pointing it out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Aren slowly sat up and stretched on her dark blue bed. She shivered as the darkness of her room was penetrated by a light—naturally, Yuu's bedroom light. How expected of him, always getting up at 5 AM when no sane people were awake. What kind of baKanda would rise out of their warm, comfortable, welcoming…Aren plopped back down, rolling over and curling up in her bed, silvery tresses of hair spread widely over her inky sheets.

"Getting up any time soon, Sleeping Beauty? Oh…I forgot…you aren't beautiful. My terrible bad." A familiar voice drawled. It was accompanied by a sharp stab in her skinny side.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU KANDA YUU!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aren, hurling her fluffy pillow at him with killer strength. She bolted upright.

Yuu merely tilted his head 45 degrees to the left, remaining at the side of her bed. "Tch. Terrible aim, terrible personality. Pathetic."

Aren drew up her head, furious. She shot her hand underneath her pillow to yank out a knife she had hid when suddenly, a grip as strong as steel pinned both wrists together over her head.

"Don't even think about it." Yuu advised, his head gracefully arching down to Aren's ear. His breath ghosted over Aren's ear, causing her to arch her back ever so slightly and attempt to bite down a moan. _Oh God, what the bloody hell was that?_ she wildly questioned mentally. _If Yuu notices, I'm goin—_ "Enjoying yourself…?" Yuu asked. His mouth was so close to her ear—just a bit more and she'd be able to feel those warm, luscious_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ The poor girl screamed. She couldn't help it. She wanted him to touch her, love her, ravish her body until she screamed…

The feel of soft lips on her ear stopped her in her tracks. The cold hearted Yuu himself was…nibbling her ear?!!! Shocked, she couldn't help herself from uttering a small moan. A glint appeared in Yuu's eyes. He nonchalantly let his free hand slide from Aren's shoulder down her back, trail down her side just a bit…his hand paused just at her breast. He let his fingers dance against her voluminous chest, as she quivered. What the hell was going on?!

"Uhh, Aren. Baka...you're going to be late to class, stupid freshmeat." Yuu deadpanned.

"..." _Oh GOD. The FACK?!_ Aren panicked mentally, snapping out of the daydream she had just had. Blushing furiously, she kicked him down and rushed the heck out of there. Lying on the floor with an oddly smug grin plastered on his pale face, Yuu chuckled to himself. He checked his **expensive **watch, scrutinizing the sapphire face of the analog clock.

"Yup, it's still three A.M..." Yuu mumbled. Looking like the cat that ate the canary, Yuu quietly closed and locked the door then fell on his comfortable bed happily. He inhaled deeply, smelling Aren's sweet scent, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**AN2:** Okay, I know it's been a while but I finally decided to post my epic fail of a chapter 2. Even 8 reviews for the first story is a lot to me, and I'm very grateful. Soooooo, I should definitely repay you guys back...Thanks! This story is dedicated to you guys! And also, I'm going to stop writing more than a paragraph at a time—firstly, I can't think of a plot. Secondly, every time I try to write what I hope will be long enough, I end up putting it off for months. . I'll post weekly, but with only a paragraph. Sorry, minna-san! Thank you for your support!!


	3. Sleepyheeaaaaddddd

_Shushan: Sorry that I've "been away," everyone. I've been really disappointed in my own writing / things have changed over here. I don't have much time, but at the same time, it's unfair to let down the people who read my story (even if it is one person). I'll try my best. Early apologies for changed writing style / plot / inconsistency—after all, I haven't updated in what, a year?  
_

"_Shibal!_" Aren hissed angrily, yanking a brush through her hair. Good thing Master had taught her so many colorful words to use in situations like this. She glanced in the mirror. All the glossy surface reflected was her own irritated expression and messy hair. Aren bit her lower lip. Perhaps she should try the neatening trick…? But it always made her feel so…icky afterwards!

Quickly shaking her head, Aren continued fighting a losing war with her hair. Almost screaming with frustration, Aren threw the brush against the mirror, splintering the glass into hundreds of pieces and effectively destroying both brush and mirror. For a second, Aren stared, eyes wide and lips trembling. She was late, she was stressed out, she had been fantasizing about her roommate…ugh! Definitely time for the trick. Memorizing the layout of the room down to the last pile of glassy dust, Aren gently allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

_Breathe in, breathe out…Keep the rhythm, you got it…_Aren silently encouraged herself. Deep within her own mind, she willed the mental picture of her room to rise from the depths of her consciousness. _Tsk, so temperamental… And how long have I been working on self control…? _Aren questioned herself. She should know better than to get angry at inanimate objects…bad things happened when she lost control. Inhaling deeply, Aren brought up a memory of her room _before_ her personal possessions had been ruined. She transposed the "after" photo onto the "before" photo, imagining glass and brush moving to wear they had been before. Aren let her eyes open, feeling drained.

Slowly, each fleck of glass reunited with its neighbor, rising to form several pieces, then finally one sheet. Neatly, the glass drifted back to reattach itself to the dark wood. Wood chips lifted off the floor, cleanly making a whole brush once again. Aren held her breath. Her white hair gently lost its tangles, losing its frizziness and general lack of neatness. Slowly blowing out, Aren stepped outside, somewhat tired but ready for anything. She checked the clock in the living room. Except that.

"YUUUUUUU!" Several other students in the dorm shuddered in their beds, some turning over, some whispering for their mothers. Birds flew out from deep within the mysterious forest that definitely hadn't been surrounding the Order five minutes ago. A dark-haired Japanese man gently slept on peacefully, unaware that a certain girl was trying to break down the door. Good thing he'd bought those earplugs.


End file.
